


Let me go home

by JaeSeok1



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dimension Travel, Eating Disorders, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Kim Yugyeom-centric, M/M, References to Depression, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeSeok1/pseuds/JaeSeok1
Summary: During the testing of a dimension traveling machine under Seokjin's management, he accidentally sends his youngest brother Yugyeom off into a different dimension, unaware of what's happened to him or if he's even alive.OrA story where seokjin is a scientist and his machine breaks midway through a test run and sends his brother through multiple different dimensions and doesnt know of his condition.





	1. The Machine

It was a normal day. By normal, i mean it was as chaotic as it always was in the Kim household.

” Namjoon! Give me back my phone!” “ Watch out for the stove idiots!” “ Jin save me!” The three eldest yelled from downstairs. The youngest was still in his room, waiting for the chaos to die down as he always did.

He was fixing up his outfit for the day when he heard a crash.” I told you guys to be careful!” Seokjin, the eldest yelled. Yugyeom went downstairs to see what happened, not really all to worried since this happens every morning. As he stepped into the living room he saw his second oldest brother, Namjoon, face down on the couch with Taehyung, the third oldest sitting on top of him.

The chairs in the dining room were knocked over as well from what Yugyeom could see.” You're heavy, get off!” Namjoon groaned. A dramatic gasp left Taehyung.” I am not heavy! You're just weaker than me!” the redhead said, his brows furrowed.

Yugyeom shook his head at the two before going to the dining room and lifting the chairs back up.” Morning Jin.” He said as he lifted the last chair.” Morning Yuggy. Are you gonna be going into the lab today for once?” The shorter male asked, not moving his gaze from the food he was preparing.

” Yeah i guess i will. I have nothing planned. Are you guys almost done with that machine?” Yugyeom asked as he watched Jin cook. Jin shrugged a bit.” I’d like to say we are. Hyuna, Jennie and Lisa were working on it all night apparently. I trust that they got enough of the work done.” Seokjin answered, as he began plating the food.

He put Yugyeom’s plate in front of him and poked his head into the living room to look at the other two.” You guys come and eat, i'm not leaving you two here again.” He said, ignoring the groans of annoyance coming from the two younger.

As they all ate, like always, there was a lot of playing around between the middle brothers. Yugyeom and Jin were the only ones actually eating with little small talk.

” Why can't we stay here? I don't wanna go to the lab, the smells hurt my nose.” Taehyung suddenly complained.” The lab doesn't even smell like anything. It only smelled bad that day because Lucas and Taeyong spilled some chemicals.” Jin said as he took the empty dishes off the table and placed them in the sink.

” Ooo wait is Lucas gonna be there today??” Taehyung asked.” Yes but you are not going anywhere near him. He needs to focus on the machine, not on your ass Tae.” Jin said as he placed his hands on his hips.

Taehyung pouted.” Why must you ruin my fun?” He complained before standing up and going to his room to get ready and leave.

Yugyeom couldn't help the small smile that had crossed his face as his brothers bickered to each other. It was how they got along.

Once they were all ready, they got in the car and drove off to the lab. Upon arriving, Lucas, Taeyong and Johnny had just arrived as well.

” Hey Jin!” Taeyong said once he saw the broad shouldered male. Jin waved at him as he closed the car door and made his way over. Lucas and Johnny both greeted Jin as well.

Namjoon was already stuck on his phone and Taehyung had apparently made it his mission to try and get Lucas’s attention, hence why he had followed Jin over to the small group. Yugyeom looked over at the doors, deciding to leave his brothers be and go inside.

He walked down the long hallway, to the lab room where Jin usually worked with other scientists and workers.

He opened the door and heard a bunch of machines along with some chattering.” Hey Yugyeom, long time no see!” A cheerful voice said belonging to an orange haired male.” Hey Hoseok, been a while.” Yugyeom smiled at him.

“Ahh for the last time call me Hobi.” Hoseok said as he gave the taller male a hug.” So how is the progress on the machine?” Yugyeom asked, turning his attention to look at the big piece of machinery in the center of the room.

” It's really close to being done actually! You can thank us!” Jennie said from a nearby desk. By her side was Hyuna and Lisa.

“Stop bragging about it already.” Hoseok pouted.” Oh don't be so jealous just ‘cause we did your job babe.” Lisa said in a teasing tone. Hoseok blushed.

” I’m not jealous! And don't call me that!” He exclaimed before turning and walking off, leaving the girls to laugh. Yugyeom let out a chuckle as he walked over to the three.

“ So what exactly did you guys do? Jin said you guys were here all night so why aren't you at home resting?” he asked as he looked between the three of them.

” Jisoo and Rose arent home and we don't have our keys so we just decided to stay here.” Hyuna answered him as she turned her attention back to some blueprints she had on the table.” Ah that makes sense then.” Yugyeom said with a nod.

The doors opened again to reveal the six males that had stayed outside. Jin was pulling his lab coat on and saying something to Johnny, probably about the machine.

Taehyung was walking beside Lucas who was a blushing mess, probably caused by the red haired male and Namjoon and Taeyong were the last ones to walk in, both looking at something on Namjoon’s phone.

“ Hey Yugyeom, you wanna help us with something?” Johnny asked as he walked over to the younger male and the girls.” Uh sure, with what?” Yugyeom asked with a raised brow.

” The machine needs a last few adjustments before it can be tested so we need some extra hands. Just don't let Jin know i'm asking you this, he might kill me if something happens to you.” Johnny said, rubbing the back of his head.

Yugyeom couldn't help the small chuckle escape his lips as he nodded, following Johnny as he began walking to the machine. They walked to the other side of the machine where a few parts were hanging loose.

” Help me hold these pieces up ok?” Johnny said as he walked over to the hanging pieces. Yugyeom nodded and went over.

” 1, 2, 3.” Johnny said as he lifted the piece with Yugyeom. He couldn't lie, the metal part was heavier than he anticipated it to be but he managed to get it up to where Johnny needed it.

After they managed to get the piece to stay, with some assistance from Doyoung, another worker, they sat down near the wall.

” What does the machine actually do? Jin said a lot about it but not what its purpose is.” Yugyeom asked, looking up at the two older males.” well we’re hoping it can send someone to another dimension. That's our goal here.” Doyoung answered.

“ Dimension traveling? That seems really..” “Extreme? Its ‘cause it is. It was all your brother’s idea though. He thought we can do it and now we all hope that we did it properly.” Doyoung answered him.

” I mean i'm sure you guys succeeded in doing that. Everyone here is incredibly smart and reliable, i wouldn't doubt you guys did it.” Yugyeom said, moving his gaze to look at the machine once more.

“ Let’s hope your right.” Doyoung said before standing up and walking off. Johnny looked at Yugyeom.” Are you gonna stay here to see if it works?” he smiles when he sees Yugyeom nod.” What's the test subject gonna be?” The younger male asked.

“A mouse. We need something simple first to see if it actually works. Jin already has a chip ready to implant in it’s neck so we can see if it’s still alive after we send it off to wherever.” Johnny said, leaning back on his hands.

“ I honestly hope this machine works. I’ve cancelled so many date nights just to work on it.” Johnny chuckled. Yugyeom chuckled too.” Even if you did go on any of those dates i’m pretty sure you would still be single.” Yugyeom joked earning a slap on the arm.” Shut up brat.” Johnny laughed.

“ Johnny! Where is my little brother! You better not have let him touch the machine!” Jin’s voice shouted from the other side of the room.

” Oh shit, gotta dip. I was never with you.” Johnny said before getting up and rushing off to a different work table.

Yugyeom shook his head in an amused manner as he stood up from the floor and walked back over to where Jin was.

“ Where did you slip off to??” Jin asked once Yugyeom crossed his line of sight.” I went to ask Doyoung some questions, don't worry Jin.” Yugyeom said.

Johnny really owes him for lying.” What were you asking him?” Jin broke his train of thought as he turned back to look at the blueprints.” I just asked him what the machine was for.” Yugyeom replied.

“ So you came up with the idea of a dimension travelling machine? I never thought you had it in you.” Yugyeom said as he sat in one of the chairs.

” Thats rude. But yes i did come up with this idea and i am absolutely positive that it is gonna work. I won't let it fail on me.” Jin uttered as he scanned some of the blueprints before looking at the machine.

“I’ve spent so much money on this damn thing and i need it to work.” He added.

Yugyeom saw how determined his brother was to complete this project of his and he supported him the whole way.

He decided not to distract anyone else for the rest of the time they were working so he spent the time on his phone, only getting up once in a while if Hyuna or Johnny or someone needed his help.

“ Is it done? Was that the last part??” Mark Lee, probably one of the youngest workers they have here asked.

” I think it was. I think we’re done you guys. Finally!” Jennie cheered. Jin stood in front of the machine, a smile on his face, looking so satisfied that the work was finally done.

“Someone get the mouse. We have to try it out immediately.” Jin said, turning to look at the other workers that had stopped what they were doing.

It was Ten who had brought a small cage to Jin. In the cage was a small brown mouse. Jin set the cage down on the table in the center of the machine and pulled a small gun like thing out of his pocket. He pressed it to the mouse’s neck and pressed a button.

A small beeping started from the computer next to Yugyeom and he guessed that Jin had just out the small chip in the creature.

“ Jennie, Lisa, check it’s vitals.” Jin said as he walked away from the table to a metal podium where some buttons and switches were.

Jennie and Lisa both rushed over to the computer next to Yugyeom, immediately looking at the two screens.

” Heart rate is normal and so is blood flow. We’re good to go Jin.” Lisa said, turning to look at the male. Jin nodded and began pressing a few buttons. Everyone else were putting some kind of glasses on

Jennie handed Yugyeom a pair.” What are these?” He asked looking up at the brunette.” Trust me if you wanna keep your eyesight, i suggest you put them on.” she said before putting a pair of her own on. Yugyeom didn't question it any further and put the glasses on as well.

Jin looked at the machine once more before pulling down a blue lever. All the workers watched as bright green electric bolts shot out from the machine, hitting the mouse. There were gasps coming from all around the room. 

As the green light disappeared, everyone took off their glasses. As they all slid there eyes over the table where the mouse was, they saw it wasn't there anymore.

“D-did it work??” Taeyong asked, looking at Jin.” Jennie, Vitals.” Jin turned his gaze over to the girl. Jennie looked at the computer screen once more, pressing a few keys on the keyboard before sighing in relief.” Heartbeat is still steady, blood flow is still working properly. It worked, it's still alive.” 

With that said, the lab was suddenly filled with cheers.” It worked!! You did it Jin!!” Johnny, Lucas and Taeyong all congratulated the older male.

” I thought it was gonna fail.” Taehyung said, earning a punch on the arm from Namjoon.” Ow what the hell Joon?” “ Don't say that idiot, you can jinx it.” Namjoon said as Jin pressed a few buttons, bringing the mouse back after a couple minutes.

Namjoon wasn't far from the truth. Unknown to all the workers, a few pieces of the machine fell off or came undone from the usage of it.

“ Shouldn't we test it in a person now Jin? Wouldn't that give us more things to go off of?” Lucas asked, looking at Jin.

” I mean that's true but who would want to test it out?” Jin said with a shrug.” I can.” The duo turned to look at Yugyeom.” Oh no, no no no, you are not stepping foot near that machine.” Jin said shaking his head.

“ Aw come on Jin, let me try. What's the worst that could happen?” The taller male said with a reassuring smile.” I’ll be fine Jin.” 

Oh was he wrong.

Jin stared at him before he sighed.” I just don't want you to get hurt. You're my baby brother Yugyeom.” “And i’ll be fine. You’re the smartest person i know. You’ll find a way to fix whatever happens i know it.” Yugyeom said as he put a hand on Jin’s shoulder.

It took some more reassurance before Jin finally gave in. Even some of the workers were trying to encourage Jin to let Yugyeom test it out.” First we need to put a chip in your neck. It will at least let me know youre ok when we turn the machine on.” Jin said.

Yugyeom nodded as he sat down on the metal table. Jin pulled the same gun thing from earlier out of his lab coat once more. 

He wiped it off with his gloved hand before placing it against Yugyeom’s neck. He pressed the button on it and Yugyeom winced slightly when he felt it pinch his skin.

Jin pulled away and looked over at the computer, hearing a soft beeping coming from it. This time, Hyuna checked it.” Yugyeom you're way too calm for this situation.” She commented, seeing how normal his heartbeat was.

“ I don't see any reason to be nervous.” Yugyeom commented as he moved to lay down on the metal table per Jin’s request.

Jin looked at Yugyeom as he settled down.” Are you sure you want to do this? What if something bad happens Yuggy?” Jin voiced his concerns.” Come on, believe in your work Jin.” He said with a smile.

He should have listened to Jin.

Jin sighed again and nodded.” So you’re really going with this then.” He then walked over to the podium. Everyone had put their glasses back on but Yugyeom didn't get a pair since he had closed his eyes.

He would have been safe if he listened.

“3…”

He would have been happy

“2…”

He would’ve been home

“1…”

Bright light flooded his vision as the green bolts shot at him. He winced at the sudden pain that shot through him.

Hyuna’s eyes widened as she saw how fast his heart rate picked up. Her head turned to look back at Yugyeom and saw the pain etched into his features. The beeping from the computer became more erratic.

“ Oh shit! Jin turn it off! Its not safe!” She shouted amongst the loud noises fo the machine beginning to shake. Jin looked over at her before looking back at the machine, fear immediately crossing his eyes as he began pressing more buttons to turn the machine off.

“ Its not turning off!” He exclaimed. Namjoon and Taehyung froze in fear as their baby brother let out a sharp scream of pain.

“It hurts! Get me out of here!” Yugyeom shouted, trying to move off the table. The force of the bolts kept him down. He was unable to move, his body began to feel like lead.” Seokjin help me!” He exclaimed.

The green light around him started becoming brighter, causing everyone to turn their heads. The rumbling and shaking of the machine became louder. Yugyeom let out another scream.

Then it was quiet.

The machine stopped rumbling.

Yugyeom’s scream died down to nothing.

And Jin turned to look at the metal table. Tears pooled in the corner of his eyes as he saw nothing on it. Yugyeom was gone.

And it was his fault.

He rushed over to the table, to see if Yugyeom maybe just fell off the edge, maybe it was a prank. But as he got closer, he didn't see his baby brother.” H-he’s gone.” Jin said. He turned his head to look at Hyuna.” Are his vitals still up??” He asked worriedly. Hyuna looked at the computer and with a heavy heart, looked back at Jin, shaking her head.” His chip must have been damaged during the shock…”

Jin looked back at the table, his shoulders beginning to shake. Tears rolled down his cheeks as sobs filled the lab room. Everyone else was silent as well, not sure how to comfort the male. Taehyung and Namjoon rushed over, wrapping their arms around him as he began to collapse.” He’s gone.. He’s gone and it's my fault! I shouldn’t have gave in to him!!” Jin’s voice cracked as he spoke, his face shoved into Namjoon’s shoulder.

The two younger brothers didn't say anything as their brother cried, tears slipping down their cheeks as well as they tried not to make their brother anymore distressed then he already was.” We’ll get him back Jin… dont worry.” Namjoon said softly.


	2. The Artist

Yugyeom stared as the white light faded into Inky blackness.” Seokjin?” he called out, Only to receive an echo in return.

Where was he? Did he die? His scanned the area, darkness for miles and miles on end.

He didn't even know if he was standing or floating. It all felt so… Strange. He had no idea what happened after he was shocked by the machine, everything after that became blurry the more and more he thought about it.

His head throbbed as he saw a white light appear above him. His vision became a blur and he let out a small shriek of pain as his head continued pounding. He squeezed his eyes shut, in hopes of helping ease the pain.

After a couple seconds, the throbbing stopped. He hesitated before opening his eyes. He saw people… but none of the ones that were in the lab. He wasn't even in the lab anymore actually.

He didn't recognize any of the surrounding buildings either. It all looked so different, compared to what he was used to. All the building were different shades of blue instead of the browns and yellows of the building back in his home place.

No one seemed to notice his sudden appearance out of thin air and he didn't bother asking any questions either as he walked off in a different direction, hoping to find a way out of the strange place.

On his little walk, he met a girl. A friendly and adorable little thing. She was all giggly and smiley with him. She kinda reminded him of Jennie. Her name was Nayeon and he got along well with her.

That was how it all started. As he began talking to her more and more, his feelings for her grew at one point. He didn't know when exactly.

He felt better when he was with her. It made him forget about his brothers and friends back home for a while. As soon as they were apart though, those thoughts were the only things that flooded his head.

He was scared. Was this like hell or something? Because so far, nothing here is from his home. Did the machine actually work? Was he in a different dimension?

He didn't really wanna think about it, because now he knew how much of a mistake he had made. He was never away from his brothers and now that he was, he felt really, terribly lonely.

About three weeks after he met Nayeon, they had began dating, mainly because it was the only thing that kept Yugyeom grounded. That didn't change how that he loved her though.

Time came closer to the end of the month and Yugyeom was as happy as he could be. He didn't even notice how long it had been since he got there.

On the last night of the month though, he was over at Nayeon's house, snuggled up on her bed with her. Both of them were watching some cutesy movie around 11 at night when Yugyeom suddenly began to flicker. Nayeon pulled away from him out of fear and Yugyeom sat up instantly.

“Y-yugyeom?? What's happening to you??” She asked, her voice shaking with fear.” I-i don't know.” Yugyeom answered in a panicked tone. Nayeon watched as he faded away, tears pricking her eyes.

” You're disappearing!” she said moving to grab one of his hands, only to go through it.” why can't i touch you Yuggy.” She said worried.

Yugyeom didn't know what to do or say as he raised his gaze to look up at Nayeon before seeing that familiar white light he had seen at the beginning of the month.

That's how he lived for the next 7 months. Always spending a month in a different universe, always leaving on the last day at midnight. Always falling in love with someone he met before leaving them in pain. He began closing himself off, not wanting to get hurt or hurt anyone else anymore.

He began losing more and more sleep because of the thoughts that invaded his head. Always crying himself to sleep because he missed the warm embrace of his older brothers.

It wasn't the same waking up without hearing their yelling every morning. His sleeping habits only got worse as he left more people. He always made such wonderful friends in every universe and made even better lovers in some.

It was scary having to leave all of them.

On the 8th month of this happening to him, he thought he had built his walls up tight. As he opened his eyes to look around the bustling city around him, he thought about why was he even alive now? He was only ever feeling pain the more he walked through different universes.

He was so scared about meeting new people, that he built a wall around his heart so people wouldn't get through to him.

This universe he travelled too seemed the same as a few he had visit months prior. It had a very artsy feel to it.

At least 2 or 3 stores that sold art supplies or cameras were on each block. He continued walking though, not wanting to risk visiting the stores and meeting someone new.

The thought of how he would get home lingered in his mind. Were his friends and brothers still trying to get him back? They wouldn't have given up on him would they?” Nonsense… it's been 7 months.. They probably gave up a while ago..” He muttered to himself. 

His positive thoughts from the first month were long gone, only to be replaced by negative and dark comments going through his head.

He looked up when he realized that he had been walking for a while and when he did, he saw an art museum, painted a baby blue and lined with gold pieces.

“Maybe i can get my mind together in there… museums are usually quiet anyways…” he muttered as he walked up the steps.

Upon entering he saw tons of beautiful pieces of work lining the wall, some taking place in the center of the large room.

It was silent thankfully and he walked over to look at some of the art pieces. The art was breathtaking, almost unreal. He never thought someone could ever capture that kind of beauty with a paint brush.

As he kept looking at all the pieces, he heard a few voices.” No what are you doing, youre gonna mess it up!” A short, gray haired boy said, looking at two men who were carrying one of the art works.

The two men looked like they were about to drop the art and Yugyeom quickly rushed over, placing his hands on the frame of it to hold it up.” Careful.” He said as he saw one of the men almost gave out.

The painting was pretty big, almost as tall as Yugyeom. No wonder the two men weren't able to carry it.

“Where did you want it?” Yugyeom asked, looking back at the shorter male who was standing a few feet away. The male, who was staring at Yugyeom when he first got there to help, shook his head before pointing over at an empty wall.

Yugyeom helped the two men bring it over to the wall before hanging it up on the stand that was already there. Once they knew it was stable, all three of them pulled back to look at it.

Yugyeom took note that this piece of art resembled some of the other work he had seen not too long ago. Was the shorter male the artist of all of them?

“ Thank you for helping them. They probably would have dropped it if you didn't come when you did.” The gray haired male said after the two other men left.” It was no big deal. Can't risk losing such a beautiful piece of work. Are you the creator of it?” Yugyeom asked and looked down at the male.

The male nodded.” Yeah i made most of the art in this museum actually.” He added confidently. Yugyeom looked at the other works on the wall.” You're really talented then. I've never seen anything like your pieces.” Yugyeom complimented the male.

“ Thanks. I’m Mark, what's your name?” The artist said, looking up at Yugyeom. Yugyeom froze slightly. This was how all his previous relationships with people started.

” Uh, Yugyeom.. My names Yugyeom.” He answered after a couple seconds.” Well Yugyeom, how can i repay you for saving my work then? Maybe i can take you out to eat tonight? It looks like you haven't eaten well in a while.” Mark said.

He wasn't wrong, Yugyeom hadnt had a proper meal for a couple weeks because of all the negativity that went through his head. He couldn't eat anything that remotely resembled what his brother used to make for him. He wasn't ever this picky before.

“ You don't need to pay me back.. It would be a waste of time to hang out with me..” Yugyeom said, rubbing the back of his head.” Why would it be a waste of time?” Mark asked, putting his hands behind his back.

“ I..” Yugyeom didn't know how to respond honestly.” Come on, just let me treat you. I won't take no for an answer.” Mark said, smiling when he saw Yugyeom’s shoulders sag in defeat.

“ Fine, but i’m telling you i’m not worth your time.” Yugyeom said.” I’m not gonna believe that. Everyone is worth my time. Now come on, i’ll let you pick out where ya wanna go ok?” Mark said as he grabbed Yugyeom by his bicep and began walking out of the museum with him.

Yugyeom followed him out, already knowing he wont be able to get out of this situation. He just wanted this night to end and hopefully not run into Mark again the entire month.

He seemed so sweet.. And Yugyeom didnt wanna ruin that.

That night, after hanging out with mark for the whole day, they ended up in front of a diner that Yugyeom had chosen earlier.

They waited in line, Yugyeom fidgeting because within the hours he hung out with Mark, he already felt himself becoming attached to the artist. It was a terrible feeling but he couldn't stop it.

“ Why do you look so nervous?” Mark asked him suddenly, his head tilted to the side.” Its nothing.. I guess i’m just not used to being with people…” Yugyeom answered.

Mark didn't question it any further since the host needed their attention.” Table for two please.” Mark said.

The host nodded and called one of the nearby waitresses over, talking to her about if there was a free table and when she said there was, the host had her lead the way.

Once seated, they were both handed menus and then left to decide on their own.”get whatever you want Yugyeom, i’m paying.” Mark said as he looked through the menu.

Yugyeom looked away from Mark down at the menu. Everything on it was really expensive and it made him hesitate to order anything at all.

He chose to order the cheapest thing there was, already knowing he wouldn't actually eat it all though because it resembled one of Seokjin’s dishes that he made back home.

A small but sharp pain went through his heart as he remembered all the meals Jin made for all four of them. He ignored it and closed the menu, leaning back in his chair.

“ Tell me about yourself Yugyeom. I’ve never actually seen you around on the streets.” Mark said, breaking the comfortable silence between them. “Uh..” Yugyeom hummed.

“ There's… not much to say about me..” He answered, shrugging his shoulders.” I’m not very interesting.” He added on as he moved his gaze down to the table.

“ I don't believe that. Come on.. Hmm why not tell me about your family?” Mark asked, his voice seemed kinda hesitant because he didn't want to tread on any unwanted grounds.

Yugyeom blinked back a few tears that threatened to slip as he sighed.” Well… I live.. Lived actually with my three older brothers before…” he answered, not raising his gaze.

“ Did any of them have jobs?” Mark questioned curiously. Yugyeom nodded.” Yeah.. The eldest worked as a scientist.. The two others were both working in a makeup company..” Yugyeom replied, remembering how Taehyung was so happy when he got the job.

“ You seem very proud of them.” Mark commented, seeing how a smile had crawled onto Yugyeom’s porcelain features.” I am..” Yugyeom answered.

The waitress from before came back after another minute, asking if they were ready to order. They both told her what they wanted and she left with the order written down on a notepad.

“ What about yourself? Do you have a job?” Mark asked once the waitress left. Yugyeom shook his head.” No.. I never qualified for any that i applied for unfortunately.” Yugyeom sighed.

“ I’m sorry about that Yugyeom. I’m sure you’ll find a job suitable for you soon though.” Mark said with a soft smile, causing Yugyeom to smile in return.” I hope i do.” He said.

Once their food was brought to them, they ate in comfortable silence. Yugyeom was picking at his food the majority of the time, barely even lifting his fork up to his mouth.

“ Why wont you eat?” Mark asked, raising a brow. He sure does ask alot of questions.” I’m just.. Not all that hungry.” Yugyeom muttered. Mark didn't believe it.

“ You haven't eaten anything the entire day Yugyeom, how are you not hungry?” the artist asked, worry crossing his eyes.

Yugyeom just shook with a small shrug.” I.. I don't know…” he answered unsure. He was far from being full, he wanted to eat the food in front of him but his mind kept him from doing so.

Mark frowned a bit at his response but didn't bother to push it any longer. He saw how uncomfortable it made Yugyeom feel. They sat in silence the rest of the time they ate.

After they paid and left the diner, they walked down the street, a comfortable silence sat between them. It was dark out, besides the light shining down from the full moon above them. It was such a beautiful sight.

“ Thanks for taking me out Mark.” Yugyeom said, breaking the silence. Mark smiled and looked at Yugyeom.” It was my pleasure.”

Yugyeom knew he should’ve stopped hanging out with Mark that night. It would've saved the pain and heartache for the both of them. But he couldn't bring himself to ignore the requests the shorter male asked for.

Three days after they met, they became rather close, despite Yugyeom’s wishes. They were currently hanging out at Mark’s place, where the artist had made the choice of painting a portrait of Yugyeom. It was silent besides the slow classical music playing in the background.

“ How much longer do i have to sit still?” Yugyeom asked, moving his gaze to finally look at the artist.” Just a little longer, i need a few more touches and i'll finally be finished.” Mark answered, smiling reassuringly at Yugyeom. 

After a couple more silent moments, Mark set down the paint brush he was using.” Finished.” Mark said and turned the easel so that the painting was facing Yugyeom.

Yugyeom was blown away. The painting was absolutely breathtaking. Mark managed to capture all of Yugyeom’s features perfectly.” Mark its amazing.” He said with a smile.

Mark smiled in triumph.” I knew you’d like it.” He said happily. Yugyeom noticed the use of dark colors in the background and how it contrasted perfectly against the bright colors Mark used to paint him.

“ I.. I don't know what else to say about it. Are you gonna be hanging this up in the museum?” He couldn't help himself from asking the question.

Mark shook his head after a moment of thought.” No, it's too priceless to put up in there. I’ll keep it here for safe keeping.” The artist said with a soft smile.

Yugyeom didn't know why but he felt his heart soar at those words. It felt nice hearing it from Mark and he knew that was already a bad sign.

Mark ended up hanging the painting up in his art studio so he can see it whenever he wants to work on some of his own pieces.

The rest of that day, Mark and Yugyeom stayed inside. They both watched a movie to keep themselves entertained and they were both squished on the couch.

“ Yugyeom…” Mark said, trying to get his attention. When Yugyeom hummed in acknowledgement, Mark hesitated.

“ I… i know that.. We haven't known each other long but… can… can we.. Can i be your boyfriend….?” mark’s voice got smaller the more he spoke, his cheeks burned a dark red.

It felt like time froze to Yugyeom. Something he didn't want to happen at all happened. He didn't know how to respond.

The more he thought, the more he realized how much pain it would bring Mark and him both if he rejected. It would hurt more later on if he accepted though.

After fighting with himself he looked down at Mark, who had started playing with the sleeves of his sweater as he waited for the taller male to answer.

He smiled at how cute and small the artist was compared to him and before he realized what he was saying, it came out.

“ Of course Mark.”

Suddenly Mark tackled him, hugging him with his arms around Yugyeom’s neck. Yugyeom’s arms found themselves around Mark’s waist.” Good.” Mark mumbled into Yugyeom’s neck.

It felt so nice to be held like this again to Yugyeom. It was an unfamiliar emotion as he and Mark held each other. It was a beautiful happy moment.

Until it was not.

As time came closer to the end of the month, Yugyeom began to find it harder and harder to be alone. He was itching to spend as much time as he could with the artist he loved so dearly.

Mark was always busy though. He was always at the museum to help with whatever necessary. Yugyeom would usually sit on the steps in front of it as he waited for the shorter male to finally be done with whatever he was doing.

He always just had this need to be held the way he was being held that night and he didn't want to be any other way. Mark made him feel happy again, something different from the past 7 months.

It was a great feeling whenever he saw Mark, and he dreaded the end of the month.


	3. The Artist (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'n sorry for slow updates. I haven't been in the writing mood so it's probably gonna be like this for a while

It was mid way through the month by now. Yugyeom and Mark were absolutely in love with each other. They were always together and practically inseparable whenever Mark was off work.

Today was the same. The alarm in their room went off with its usual wake up tune and Mark reached over shutting it off. He looked down at the arm around his waist and smiled when he turned around, seeing Yugyeom’s sleeping figure.

The taller male was real life art. He was so beautiful, not a single flaw on his face or body anywhere. To Mark, the perfect person really did exist and he was laying down right beside him.

Mark knew he had to get up to go to work, but he felt way too warm to leave Yugyeom’s safe embrace. From the close proximity, he can smell the male’s natural scent, could hear his calm heartbeat and his steady breathing.

As Mark studied him more, he noticed his cheeks were fuller, not like how they were when they first met. He had started eating a lot more once they started going out thankfully which meant that Yugyeom now had his little tummy back, he wasn't super skinny anymore.

Mark knew he had been staring a while when he looked back at the clock, seeing he didn't really have as much time to get ready as he thought he did. He thought of just calling in sick so he could spend the day with Yugyeom and just be with him.

Yugyeom shifted in his sleep before letting out a small grunt, making Mark turn to look at him and see his chocolate brown eyes opening to look at him.

Mark smiled.” Morning Gyeomi.” He said softly.” Morning Mark..” Yugyeom replied in his raspy morning voice. They both didn't move, not wanting to ruin the calm morning silence between them, just wanting to stay in each others warmth.

“ Why don't you get up and go with me to work? That way you wont be here alone?” Mark said, running a hand through Yugyeom’s hair.” Would i be allowed to? Wouldn't i be distracting?” Yugyeom asked, his face buried in Mark’s chest.

“ You're a beautiful piece of art Yugyeom, of course you’d be distracting, but that doesnt mean i don't want you there.” Mark said, a loving smile on his face. He felt Yugyeom’s shoulders move with a quiet laugh.” Then i guess i will go.” He said moving to look at the shorter male.

“ Good, now let's get ready before i’m late.” Mark said as he got out of bed, Yugyeom following him.

After a lot of joking around and sleepy, lazy kisses, they finally got dressed, having a small breakfast which consisted of waffles and bacon, before heading to the art museum.

When they got there, Yugyeom’s gaze immediately shifted towards the piece of art he had helped with the first day he landed in this universe. The artwork that helped him meet Mark.

“ I’m gonna go check in, wait here ok?” Mark broke his train of thought as he went to the employee’s room. Yugyeom sat down on one of the benches, waiting for his return.

Within those few minutes Mark was gone, Yugyeom had seen different families come in through the sliding doors. Each of those families seemed so happy. It made his thoughts run back to his own back at home, in his own universe.

He couldn't help but wonder if they planned this. If they wanted him gone. He wouldn't blame them. He was the only one in that house that didn't work, he didn't have good enough grades as Namjoon or Seokjin and he didn't have talent like Taehyung.

Maybe this is what they wanted all along.

“ Yugyeom?? Babe are you ok??” Mark’s soft voice broke his train of thought. He looked to see Mark kneeled in front of him cupping his face and wiping his cheeks off with his thumbs. That's when he realized that tears had begun streaming down his cheeks.

On instinct, he pulled away from Mark’s grip, wiping his face with the sleeve of his sweater.” S-sorry.. I got caught up in my head…” “ Again??” Mark asked worried, his hands coming to rest on Yugyeom’s knees.

“ It's nothing this time.. It's ok, it's nothing, it was just something i remembered from back home.” Yugyeom explained, he still hadn’t told Mark of his actual situation. He didn't want to worry the boy anymore.

Mark already had to deal with his random anxiety fits and breakdowns. He’s had them less frequently now but they still occurred and he was sure Mark was getting tired of them by now.

“ I didn't even notice i was crying, sorry Mark.. I didn't mean to worry you. It's nothing really.” Yugyeom said with red eyes from crying. Mark didn't seem very satisfied with his words.

“Yugyeom… You're worrying me.. You haven’t been telling me the reasons behind your latest breakdowns again and it's scaring me that i can't help you in any way..” Mark said, looking at Yugyeom, trying to catch his eyes.

“ You need to tell me what's going on if you want me to help babe.” Mark said in a soft tone as he grabbed one of Yugyeom’s hands to hold in his own.

“ I…” Yugyeom hesitated. He didn't want to lie to Mark about what's really going on with him, why he has panic attacks in the most random situations, or why he doesn't like being around families too much.

“ I’ll tell you tomorrow… You just focus on your job ok?” Yugyeom said, forcing what he hoped was a convincing smile.

By the look on Mark’s face he knew it wasn't, but the silver haired boy sighed, leaned in and kissed Yugyeom’s cheek before getting up.” Be careful ok? I’ll be done before you know it.” He said before walking off.

Yugyeom could do that. He just needs to stay here and he’ll be fine, maybe distract himself with his phone for the time being. It seemed pretty easy.

Throughout the day, he either paid attention to his phone, or looked up whenever Mark was in the same room. He didn't pay any attention to the families, or the loud kids walking past him.

Whenever Mark was in the room, he felt any rising panic or anxiety that was building up in his chest dissapear, he felt like he could breathe again because he knew Mark would be there to help him through it if anything did happen.

It was close to the end of Mark’s shift by now and Yugyeom was starting to fall asleep. He didn't even know what time it was when Mark had checked out and made his way over to where Yugyeom sat.

He sat beside him and gently shook his shoulder.” Hey Yuggy, wake up.” Mark said in a soft voice.” Mm..? Oh hey Mark. Is your shift over?” Yugyeom said, his voice kinda slurred and rough from sleep.

“ Yes it is, so come on. You can sleep once we get back.” Mark said and stood up, grabbing Yugyeom’s hands and pulling him up.

“ Too tired to walk home..” Yugyeom pouted as he stood up. Mark chuckled at the taller male’s cuteness.” Come on, it's not that far of a walk.” He said with a smile before walking off with Yugyeom trailing behind him.

They both got back to Mark’s apartment and Yugyeom had already headed to the bedroom, falling asleep instantly once his head had hit the pillow.

“ He couldn't have been that tired could he?” Mark muttered as he made himself something to eat before going off to bed himself.

Yugyeom woke up the next morning, seeing the sunlight shine in from the part between the curtains.

He felt Mark’s fluffy bed hair up against his chin when he moved as well, causing a small smile to cross his features as he held the shorter male closer to himself.

As he stared off into space, unsure if he should fall back asleep or stay up and wake up his short boyfriend, he remembered he would have to explain his situation to the male.

It's not that he felt like Mark would leave him because of it. He was scared because he didn't want to put this burden onto Mark.

The artist doesn't need any stress on him. Yugyeom definitely doesn't want to be the reason for the majority of his stress. Mark meant too much to him to upset him in any way.

Mark had enough worries at the moment. Yugyeom really didn't want to add more onto that. He didn't know what he would do if he caused Mark more stress.

He knew he couldn't really do much either way though if he actually thought about it.

He knew he had been caught up in his thoughts for a while when he felt Mark begin to shift, letting out a small groan as he moved a hand to block the sun from his face.

“ Why are the curtains open?” Mark asked in his low morning voice. Yugyeom shrugged as he pulled his hand away to sit up.” Must’ve left them open when you went to bed last night.” Yugueom said as he got up, going over to the curtains and closing them so the sun wouldn't bother Mark anymore.

“ I probably did. I didn't really bother to check if they were closed or not.” Mark said as he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

“ Do you have work today Mark?” Yugyeom asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed, looking at the silver haired male.

Mark scratched his head slightly in thought before shaking it.” No i dont, i worked enough hours through the week so today i don't need to go in.” he said after a moment.

“ That's good then, we can have some time to ourselves.” Yugyeom said with a smile, and it only widened when Mark nodded and smiled in agreement.

“ Let’s go out for breakfast today. We should go shopping for groceries after we do.” Mark said, standing up and going over to his closet. Yugyeom hummed in agreement as he watched his boyfriend move about the room.

‘ maybe i can tell him later.’ He thought to himself. After they both got ready, they left the apartment.” It’s a nice day out so how about we walk to a restaurant?” Mark asked, looking at his tall boyfriend as he stood beside him.

“ Whatever you want Mark.” Yugyeom said with a smile as he nodded. Mark smiled and they both began walking to the nearest restaurant.

They both ordered and got a table to sit at, waiting for their order to be ready.” Oh Yugyeom, about yesterday, You said you were gonna tell me something, what was it?” Mark asked suddenly, breaking Yugyeom's thoughts.

“Oh um… Can i tell you when we get home? I don't want anyone overhearing us…” Yugyeom asked as he played with his fingers. Mark tilted his head but nodded.” Whatever makes you feel comfortable Yuggy.” He smiled.

“ I don't want to overwhelm you with anything. Take all the time you need if necessary.” Mark added on. Yugyeom smiles softly.” I don't need much time, I kinda should tell you as soon as possible.” He said, looking at the shorter male.

Marl raised a brow but nodded.” Whatever you say then Yugyeom.” He smiled, calming the taller male’s nerves.

‘ You can do this.. It’s not as hard as you think.’ Yugyeom reassured himself.’ This isn't as bad as you think it is Yugyeom. It’s fine.’ calming himself down was the only thing he could do as night came closer.

Their food had been served to them a few minutes ago, but Yugyeom was stuck in his thoughts and wasn’t eating, which caught Mark’s attention.” Yugyeom?”

Yugyeom raised his gaze from his lap, looking into the other male’s eyes.” Hm?” He hummed in response.” Is something wrong?” Mark sounded worried. Yugyeom panicked a bit.

“ No no, nothing’s wrong, why do you think that??” He said, his eyes slightly wide as he placed his hands on the table.

“ You haven't touched your food since it got here.. Don't tell me you’re regressing back into that old mindset again..” Mark said, worry and concern filling his beautiful brown eyes.

Yugyeom was quick to shake his head.” No i’m not, that's not what's happening. I was just thinking.” He said in response. He felt his heartbeat quicken as the male across from him stayed quiet.

“ You’re not lying to me are you?” Mark asked. It was clear in his voice that he wanted to say something else. 

“ No no definitely not Mark. I promise i’m not going back into that mindset. I know how much pain it caused you before. I swear i was just thinking of something.” Yugyeom said, reaching over and closing his hand over Mark’s.

Yugyeom felt relief wash through him when he saw Mark’s shoulders relax.” Good, i dont want you getting hurt again..” The shorter male smiled at him.

Seeing Yugyeom in the beginning of the month, looking so skinny and sick, was something he never wanted to see again.

It took awhile for him to get Yugyeom to start eating again and he didn't want him to go back to that bad mindset of his. He wanted his boyfriend to be happy and healthy forever.

Even if he would soon find out Yugueom won't be his forever.

After they had breakfast, Yugyeom took Mark to an arcade. He tried to do anything to please the older male just to keep him happy and to distract him from the bad thoughts and the conversation from earlier.

It worked for the most part, but Mark still wanted to know what Yugyeom was thinking about. He never questioned it though. He never wanted Yugyeom to feel overwhelmed in any situation they were in.

When they got home that night, around 7pm, Yugyeom went to the kitchen as Mark leaned against the counter.” Can you tell me now Gyeom?”

Yugyeom froze from his spot in front of the counter. Mark’s voice was quiet, almost hesitant when he spoke.

“ Right now…?” Yugyeom replied.” I would prefer it to be..” Mark said as he stepped closer to Yugyeom.

He placed a hand on Yugyeom’s cheek, turning his head to face him.” Please?” He said in a tone so soft, Yugyeom could barely hear him.” I don't want you hiding anything from me..”

“ And i don't wanna hide anything from you Mark. It’s just.. Hard for me to say…” Yugyeom said as he turned to face Mark.

“ Then take all the time you need to explain it…” Mark said, with a small frown on his face. Yugyeom stared at him, taking in Mark’s features before he sighs after a few seconds.

“ Let’s go sit down first.”

They did. They moved to the living room and sat on the couch. It was quiet for a moment. Neither of them said anything. Mark was looking at Yugyeom expectantly, and Yugyeom avoided any eye contact.

A couple seconds passed and Yugyeom opened his mouth to speak at last.” I’m not… from here… from this universe i mean..” He said in a quiet tone.

Mark tilted his head.” What..” Confusion coursed through his body as Yugyeom shook his head.” This isn't my universe Mark. I was never here before you met me… I’m not supposed to be here…”

“ What are you talking about Yugyeom?” Mark asked, moving closer to him.

“ I’m saying i don't belong here. My brother…. The scientist… kinda… sent me here. I travel to different universes every month.” Yugyeom said, looking down at his hands.

“ Universe travelling?? That's impossible..” Mark said with his brows furrowed.” It’s possible… I’ve been to seven of them… Eight if you count this one…” Yugyeom answered.

“ And you… Spend a month in each one..?” Mark received a nod from the younger.” Yeah… Always arrive in one at 10am on the first day of month and… leave on the last day at midnight…”

Mark felt himself tear up at the last words.” And you have no control over it?” A shake of the head.” So you’re gonna have to leave me soon?” A nod.

Mark brought a hand up to cover his mouth.” But… There has to-” There isn't… I’ve been trying to break out of this damn loop for eight months Mark… There's no way I can go home… to my brothers… I can’t ever see anyone i care for ever again once midnight hits on the last day.”

Mark felt a lump form in his throat. He felt selfish for wanting Yugyeom to stay, but he felt even worse for the taller boy. He has to go through so much pain and heartbreak. He has no family with him either to comfort him and cheer him up.

Mark watched Yugyeom. The younger male’s shoulders were tense and shaking with the urge to cry. His eyes were slightly tearing up and his breathing was coming out in slight jagged breaths.

“ I-i’m sorry Yugyeom..” Mark said, still trying not to show that he was so close to crying.” You have no reason to apologise Mark. This is my fault it happened in the first place… i wanted to try the machine out.” Yugyeom muttered, his hands raising to run through his hair, covering his face from the other’s view.

“ It’s my fault I hurt people every month when I leave… it’s my fault I won't be able to see my family again.. It’s my fault that you’re gonna be hurting too once I leave.” Yugyeom's voice was cracking.

Mark didn't know how to respond. He felt the warm tears slip down his cheeks though as he let the words engrave themselves in his head.

He moved closer, wrapping his arms around Yugyeom, trying to comfort the boy. It was no use as he felt more tears fall, unable to stop them from escaping.

Yugyeom wrapped his arms around Mark in return, shoving his face in  the older’s shoulder.“ I’m sorry… I’m so sorry Mark…” Yugyeom said, his words breaking with the sobs that wracked through him.

“ I don't want to hurt you.”  
" I know you don't."


	4. The Barista

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is one of my most angst filled stories i have ever written, so expect these long breaks inbetween chapters cuz i honestly cannot write long chapters with angst in them at once.

The night when Yugyeom explained his situation wasn't easy for either of them. It was quiet after they were both done talking. Neither said anything since they didn't know how to hold a steady conversation.

Mark was doing better than Yugyeom thought he would. The shorter male would always cling to him when he didn't have to work and he wouldn't let Yugyeom out of his sight this time.

Yugyeom wasn’t bothered by his sudden behavior change, he loved that he never had to leave Mark’s side now as he did before when Mark needed to focus more on the people.

People always asked questions about their relationship more than the art now. They got various compliments, saying how they were both very pretty and good looking.

No one seemed to hate their relationship. In fact, everyone would always want Yugyeom to join them, just cause the smaller male always looked a bit upset whenever the taller wasn’t around.

It became a normal routine for them. Always answering questions, getting compliments, and explaining the art throughout the day and then once 5pm hit, they would go home and spend it in each other’s arms, letting the silence around them keep them calm.

It was perfect for the time being. A week passed, leaving only 5 days before Yugyeom would leave. Mark was devastated when he remembered how they would part.

“ Mark, are you sure you want things to end like this? Without breaking it off? If we do then… then it might save you some of the heartbreak.” Yugyeom said, poking at his food that was nearly gone as he waited for the other to answer.

“ Leaving you now would hurt me more than you leaving me in a couple days. I want to spend every second of every day with you until you leave Gyeom.” Mark answered, looking at Yugyeom.

Yugyeom raised his gaze to look at Mark too. The shorter male seemed so intent on staying with him. It only seemed to make him even more upset for the male.

Yugyeom sighed as he looked down at his food.” Whatever you say then Mark.” He said and began eating once more.

That night, they were both laying in bed as they always did, no words being passed between them, just the low hum of the cars on the city streets outside the windows. Same as always.

” Hey Yugyeom… if you ever do get out of this loop… then… what about me..? Would you forget about me?” Mark’s quiet voice barely reached Yugyeom’s ears as he spoke.

Yugyeom stayed quiet a moment, pondering on his words. He pulled the smaller male closer to him, burying his nose in the silver tufts of hair.” No.. No definitely not. I wouldn’t ever be able to forget you…”

Yugyeom’s tone was serious. How could he forget about Mark? Or any of his past lovers over the span of these seven months? Hell, he still remembered meeting Nayeon, that bubbly girl who picked him up off the streets basically.

“ I love you too much to forget you or about how happy you've made me…” Yugyeom muttered low enough for the smaller male to hear. The response he got was the male shuffling even closer to him.

“ I love you too Yugyeom… I won’t forget about you either..” Mark mumbled into his chest, his voice was lower, showing how tired he was. His breathing evened out after a moment showing he was asleep.

Yugyeom stayed up a bit longer though. He didn't feel tired at all and he didn't know why. Maybe it was the thoughts in his head, the thoughts about leaving Mark alone.

He shook those thoughts away and closed his eyes, thankfully falling asleep after a couple moments.

Time ticked on until the last day, Mark and Yugyeom were both progressively getting more and more upset as they ran out of time.

The last morning, Mark had to get up for work. Yugyeom of course got up to go with him. They arrived at the museum and Mark left to go check in, leaving Yugyeom in the lobby like always.

Yugyeom looked around the museum, seeing as it was his last time here. He wanted to make sure to remember the place where he met his boyfriend. He didn’t want to forget a single detail of the building.

Mark came out of the employees’ room a couple minutes later and saw Yugyeom in his zoned out state. He went over and placed a hand on Yugyeom’s back.” Yuggy?”

Yugyeom blinked a few times before turning to look at Mark.” Yeah?” He responded, unintentionally letting a sad smile cross his features. If Mark noticed it, he didn’t point it out.

“ Nothing.. Just making sure you’re okay.” Mark replied, moving his hand to link his fingers with Yugyeom's.

The day was the same as always. More and more people saying something about their relationship or the art pieces. Some people noticed how tense they were though and never pushed them to answer any questions.

Mark checked out of work at 5 pm, the same as he always did and when Yugyeom saw him walking out of the employee’s room, it really hit him hard when he realized that that was the last time he would ever be able to see that.

He averted his gaze from the room and looked down at the ground, blinking a few times to get rid of the rapidly forming tears in his eyes. The last thing he wanted was for Mark to see him cry.

“ Come on babe, let’s go home.” Mark didn’t bother pointing out the fact that Yugyeom’s eyes were glossy with tears.

He knew Yugyeom wanted to be strong for him. So that’s why he also didn’t point out how his shoulders were shaking slightly with unshed tears.

They got back home and both of them sat on the couch, deciding to watch a movie as they cuddled. They put on whatever was up first and Mark moved so he could lay in Yugyeom's lap, his face buried in the taller’s shoulder.

Yugyeom had his arms around Mark’s waist, his nose shoved in the crook of Mark’s neck. They didn’t want to be apart at all.

Mark refused to let go of Yugyeom and the taller male already knew he was gonna be like this. Frankly he didn’t mind it either.

They’ve watched two movies by now. It was 10 pm. They had moved so that Mark could see the screen now but he still wouldn’t let Yugyeom go.

They didn’t say much except for the occasional exchange of words.

“ Yugyeom?”

“ Hm?”

“ I’ll miss you.”

“ I’m gonna miss you too Mark.”

Time inched slower to midnight, and Mark began to feel the tears form in his eyes, began feeling the lump form in his throat as he tried to swallow.

“ Why do you have to leave?” “ It’s not like i want to leave..” Yugyeom’s voice was small as he spoke.” I would love to stay here with you… but.. My situation won’t allow that Mark..” He added on.

They both looked over at the clock and Mark stiffened when he saw the time.

11:57

“ How did time pass by so fast??” Mark asked, obviously choking back a sob.” I don't know.. But i’m glad i’m spending these last few moments with you Mark.” Yugyeom said, one of his hands coming up to cup Mark’s cheek and have him look at him.

“ I’m glad i met you Mark.” Yugyeom added in a soft tone. Thats when the first tear slipped down Mark’s cheek, one of his hands coming up to hold Yugyeom’s hand that was holding his cheek.

“ Please don't leave me Yugyeom. I won’t know what to do with myself..” Mark said as more tears fell.” I’m sorry Mark, i wish i could stay. I’m sorry that i’m causing you so much pain.” Yugyeom muttered, leaning up a bit to lean his forehead against Mark’s.

Yugyeom brought his other hand up, cupping Mark’s other cheek before bringing the male’s face closer and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Mark’s eyes stayed open long enough to see Yugyeom begin to flicker before they closed as he leaned into the kiss slightly.

Yugyeom pulled away a bit too soon, tears falling down his cheeks as Mark’s eyes opened.

“ I love you Mark, Take care of yourself.”

Yugyeom flickered more before fading off, and Mark let out the sobs that he held back as he felt the soft skin of Yugyeom’s hands leave his cheeks.

He didn’t care how loud his sobs were, he didn’t care if his neighbors heard him. He just wanted Yugyeom to be with him forever but he knew it was impossible now.

He didn't notice the few framed pictures he ahd of them together began flicking, before Yugyeom wasn't in the ohotos anymore, and soon, Mark didnt even remember what he was crying about.

As for Yugyeom, he felt nothing as he opened his eyes to see the black darkness he was so used to. The tear stains were still fresh on his cheeks as he floated there. He was unaware of what happened after he left. It seemed better off that he didn't know what happens after he leaves one dimension.

“ Why can’t this be over…?” He said out in the abyss. He didn’t understand why this was happening to him. Did he do something to deserve this?

Was the universe intent on making his life a living hell? Whatever it was he hoped it ended soon, either with him in his own universe again or...

With him dead.

Yugyeom closed his eyes again and let out a breath.

The next thing he heard was a bunch of seagulls, flying overhead, causing him to open his eyes. He saw the blue sky above him, not a cloud to be seen.

He sat up, observing his surroundings only to see he landed on a beach this time. He looked down to see his clothes covered in sand and sighed.

Standing up, he dusted himself off before turning around and walking off to one of the streets where a bunch of stores were lined up.

He looked around a bit, trying to find some place where he could get something to drink maybe. That’s when he saw a small cafe.

He looked both ways of the street before crossing over to it. He peeked into the window before he opened the door, the bell above it chiming his entrance.

As Yugyeom walked in, he saw a male with black hair poke his head out from the back room.” I’ll be right with you sir.” The male said before pulling his head back into the back room.

Yugyeom walked up to the counter with a sigh, his hands in his pockets as he waited. After a minute or so, the male from before walked back out, going over to him.

“ Sorry about that, so what can i get you?” Yugyeom looked at the guy’s name tag, reading Jaebum on it before looking back up at the male.

“ Just a cup of water is fine..” Yugyeom responded in a low tone, his hands pressed on top of the counter.

Jaebum seemed to instantly see Yugyeom’s sand covered clothes as he got him a cup of water. Before he could open his mouth to ask if the taller was alright, the other had already said thanks and began leaving.

Jaebum didn’t call after him or anything, knowing it would be a little rude to do so.

Yugyeom walked down the street alone. He had no idea where he was gonna stay or find food for the entire month. He really didn’t want to mooch off of someone else this month either, that would cause feelings to form and he really didn’t want that.

Yugyeom was glad no one looked at him twice. That meant he wouldn’t need to explain his dirty appearance.

He lets out a soft sigh.” Guess i’ll have to find shelter somewhere.”

He never found proper shelter. 

He ended up just staying in a park, falling asleep on one of the cold benches. The icey breeze brushed over him, causing him to shiver in the darkness.

He dealt with it though. If he complained it would only make it worse.

He was thankful that no one was out at night. He didn’t want people to pity him. He knew that he would open up to that person as he had done before.

Two days passed and Yugyeom still slept in the park. The morning of the third day, he was laying one of the few benches, staring up at the blue, cloudless sky.

He felt so empty, mainly because he hadn’t had a proper meal since he got here. It was too much work to find money out on the streets and he hated the thought of having to beg for food like he’s seen some other people do.

He sat up, heaving a sigh as he did.” Can’t i just go home already? Haven’t i suffered enough?” He spoke in a soft voice to himself.

He stood up and walked out of the park, avoiding stares as he walked down to the beach, knowing he could calm down there by listening to the ocean.

He sat down near the shore, away from where other families were hanging out. His knees were brought up to his chest and his face was buried into his arms.

Only his eyes showed as he stared out at the horizon. It was peaceful for the most part, besides the shouting and yelling coming from nearby kids.

He didn’t hear footsteps coming towards him, nor did he hear the male those steps belong to calling out to him.

He only turned to look when the male kneeled down beside him.” Hey.”

“ What do you want?”

He didn’t mean to sound aggressive or irritated, it just came out like that. And he could tell he sounded a bit mean by the way the male shrunk back away from him.

“ Sorry i just… i remember seeing you the other day in my cafe and you just seemed.. Distant.” Yugyeom barely recognizes the voice belonging to the barista.

“ and what about it? Is that all you needed to know?” Yugyeom muttered, moving his gaze away from Jaebum and looked back at the ocean.

His throat felt a little strange, probably from it being the first time he’s actually had to talk in the last two days.

“ No i just… It bugged me that you seemed so distant. I wanted to know if there was something i could do to help.” Jaebum said in a soft voice as he sat down beside the taller male properly.

“ I…” Yugyeom hesitated to talk. He didn’t want to tell the barista what was going on with him. His body was against him though when his stomach let out a loud growl.

“ Have you not eaten anything??” Jaebum asked, now barely noticing how Yugyeom’s cheeks weren’t as full as they were the first day he saw him.

He also took notice of Yugyeom’s dirty appearance.” Have you… do you not have a place to stay either?” He asked hesitantly.

Yugyeom stiffened in his place before shaking his head slightly. He held back the tears that pricked at the corner of his eyes.” No… no i don’t have a place to stay…” 

“ How can you live like this?” Jaebum questioned, clearly worried.” I don't even know how i’m still alive myself.” Yugyeom said in his soft tone.

“ Come with me then. I can get you something to eat and i can get you clean clothes.” Jaebum suggested.

Yugyeom didn’t reply right away. Getting some food in his system and actually being clean sounded amazing to him in that moment. But if he accepted Jaebum’s offer, then he would end up opening up to the male.

Before he could fully process the thought in his head, his mouth opened.” I would like that.” He said.

Jaebum’s lips turned up in an excited smile.” Come on then. We’ll get you a change of clothes then we can go to one of the restaurants down the street.” he stood up, dusting his pants off.

Yugyeom glanced up at him, his eyes meeting the other’s for a moment before he stood up with a sigh.

Jaebum grabbed his wrist, so close to touching his hand as he dragged the taller male off to a nearby clothing store.

They spent at least half an hour there since Yugyeom wasn’t too keen on spending someone else’s money, especially someone he just met.

After Yugyeom finally gave in to Jaebum’s pleads, they got him an outfit he can wear out. Jaebum took Yugyeom back to his place so that he would be able to change too. He told Yugyeom to shower and clean himself properly before they did anything else.

Jaebum was so sweet to Yugyeom the entire time, always making sure he was comfortable with his surroundings and always asking if he wants to talk about what happened.

Of course, Yugyeom opened up to the male. He didn’t say his actual situation though for some odd reason, although that should be the first thing he says to people, so that they know not to be with him.

Jaebum reminded Yugyeom of Mark, they were both very calm and easy to talk to. Jaebum never pushed Yugyeom to explain himself more properly, not wanting to tread on any unwanted grounds.

Yugyeom felt himself getting more and more attached to Jaebum as the next few days passed, and he can tell Jaebum was completely smitten with him as well.

He already knew everything was gonna go down hill when he heard Jaebum ask,” Yugyeom, will you go out with me?” 

He knew he couldn’t reject him. He couldn’t bring himself to. So he wasn’t surprised when he heard himself say yes. Jaebum had hugged him tightly upon hearing his answer, the biggest smile was on his face.

Yugyeom hugged him back, not as tightly but with more than enough affection in it. He should regret accepting his confession, but he doesn’t.

He knows he will regret it once the end of the month comes by. He knows he’s gonna have to tell Jaebum about his situation soon.

He knows he’s gonna have to break another heart again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my twitter @ jaeseokespress for more of my writing, it win't be as sad as this probably but i hope you find it interesting!


End file.
